coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8043 (18th January 2013)
Plot Kirsty finds the photos of Tyrone's bruised body on his phone. Fetching a hammer, she's about to smash the phone to smithereens when an idea strikes her. Tyrone tries to escape his stag do in order to retrieve his phone but Kirk and Lewis force him to stay and drink shots with them. David and Kylie tell Max that they are expecting a baby. Max is chuffed. David's surprised when Kylie announces they are moving out. Gail's crushed. Carla reports that by the time she arrived at her meeting, Rob had beaten her to it and stolen the client. Sally sheepishly confesses that she tipped Rob off. Fiz is wrong-footed when Kirsty calls at No.5. She's dumbfounded when Kirsty insists they bury the hatchet for Tyrone's sake and invites Fiz to attend the wedding. Fiz reluctantly agrees to think about it. Kirsty disguises her contempt. Carla realises that she's better off keeping Rob on her side so offers him his old job back. He demands a share in the factory and Carla grudgingly agrees to give him 30%. Brian reveals that Faye failed to hand in her school project. Anna's troubled as Faye told her that she'd done it and received excellent feedback. The banished hens descend on Tyrone's stag party. He seizes the distraction to slip home where Kirsty acts like nothing's happened. Once she's out of the way, Tyrone finds his phone and returns it to its hiding place in the paint tin in the yard. Kirsty watches him, simmering with fury. Michelle despairs at the news that Rob is to be her new boss. Kirsty informs Tyrone that she's invited Fiz to the wedding. Tyrone conceals his shock. He's taken in by her false sincerity as she declares the past is behind them now. Gail's downcast at the prospect of living alone at No.8. Lewis advises her to look on it as a new lease of life. Gail's won over. Tyrone returns to his stag party. Back at home, Kirsty finally explodes with rage and hurls a framed photo of her and Tyrone against the wall, smashing it to bits. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Stella Price - Michelle Collins (Credited as "Stella price") *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone tries to get away from his stag night to retrieve his phone; Fiz is wrong-footed when Kirsty calls at No 5 and invites her to the wedding; and Kylie announces she plans to move out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,930,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes